creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2016
12:04 cześć 12:10 a więc.. co tam u was? :D 12:13 cześć 12:19 A u mnie w porządku 12:28 Witam ^^ o/ 12:29 no cześć 12:30 Co tam? 12:31 o/ 12:31 Allo :P 12:34 z/w 12:35 witam 12:36 dzień doberek 12:38 mam cwanego kota 12:38 umie swoimi sztuczkami namówić na mokre 12:41 o/ 12:50 J/j 12:51 o/ 12:52 Sajek o/ 12:52 Blair Witch Project o/ 01:03 o/ 01:06 Hej Psychu 01:09 cześ Sajkuś 01:12 o/ 01:12 elo 01:15 Ale jestem wściekła 01:15 Nie gram już w tę kupę. 01:15 Nigdy więcej. 01:15 Nie ma to jak grać 1 vs 4 12:38 umie swoimi sztuczkami namówić na mokre 12:41 o/ 12:50 J/j 12:51 o/ 12:52 Sajek o/ 12:52 Blair Witch Project o/ 01:02 o/ 01:03 o/ 01:06 Hej Psychu 01:09 cześ Sajkuś 01:12 o/ 01:12 elo 01:15 Ale jestem wściekła 01:15 Nie gram już w tę kupę. 01:15 Nigdy więcej. 01:15 Nie ma to jak grać 1 vs 4 01:15 I być ciągle babysitowanym przez junglera, kiedy Twój śmierdzący support jest afk 01:19 o/ 01:20 o/ 01:27 witajcie dziuba$ki 01:28 Coś jest nie tak z moją koncentracją dziś. 01:28 cemu 01:29 Przez 10 minut siedziałam przed otwartym Wordem i gapiłam się w pusta kartkę zastanawiając się jak zmienić orientację strony na poziomą. 01:29 W między czasie nawet fejsa sprawdziłam xD 01:29 masz fejsa w wordzie? 01:15 I być ciągle babysitowanym przez junglera, kiedy Twój śmierdzący support jest afk 01:19 o/ 01:20 o/ 01:27 witajcie dziuba$ki 01:28 Coś jest nie tak z moją koncentracją dziś. 01:28 cemu 01:29 Przez 10 minut siedziałam przed otwartym Wordem i gapiłam się w pusta kartkę zastanawiając się jak zmienić orientację strony na poziomą. 01:29 W między czasie nawet fejsa sprawdziłam xD 01:29 masz fejsa w wordzie? 01:42 o/ 01:43 hejka 01:43 o/ 01:45 Ej, Rycerz 01:45 Kogo Ci to przypomina: http://kwejk.pl/przegladaj/2682107/12/dzieci-to-nasza-przyszlosc-co.html 01:48 xd 01:49 Mi to przypomina marcina z naszej szkoły xD 01:50 nie 01:51 Mi tak 01:51 Pewnego rudego jegomościa który jeździ po czyiś matkach 01:51 a ja myślałam, że zorra :c 01:51 autobusem jeździ? 01:51 nie 01:42 o/ 01:43 hejka 01:43 o/ 01:45 Ej, Rycerz 01:45 Kogo Ci to przypomina: http://kwejk.pl/przegladaj/2682107/12/dzieci-to-nasza-przyszlosc-co.html 01:48 xd 01:49 Mi to przypomina marcina z naszej szkoły xD 01:50 nie 01:51 Mi tak 01:51 Pewnego rudego jegomościa który jeździ po czyiś matkach 01:51 a ja myślałam, że zorra :c 01:51 autobusem jeździ? 01:51 nie 01:56 przysiada się do mnie książę z Rumuni i pyta skąd znam tak dobrze albański 01:56 przysiada się do mnie książę z Rumuni i pyta skąd znam tak dobrze albański 02:28 .v. 02:35 hey Bla o/ 01:51 Pewnego rudego jegomościa który jeździ po czyiś matkach 01:51 a ja myślałam, że zorra :c 01:51 autobusem jeździ? 01:51 nie 01:56 przysiada się do mnie książę z Rumuni i pyta skąd znam tak dobrze albański 02:24 Elo. 02:28 .v. 02:35 hey Bla o/ 02:35 Witam ponownie ^^ o/ 02:36 http://9gag.com/gag/aZpbr0Q?sc=1 xD 02:37 Hey Riv o/ 02:37 witaj Mars 02:40 o/ 02:48 Hey Kyukaczu o/ 02:48 hii 02:48 Kuroś <3 02:49 dobra zawijam na browara 02:49 do później :3 02:49 ajeeee 03:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iv4tqkP73Y (feelg) 03:06 Hey 03:06 hej 03:06 Hello. 03:06 batmanie 03:07 To Robin. :v 03:07 Red robin 03:07 aa to dlatego taki podobny 03:27 * 03:29 Jestem zirytowana >:C 03:29 ? 03:30 Wzięłabym się za pisanie, ale weny nie mam (bp) 03:30 Wyparowała 03:30 Mam doła twórczego już od kilku miesięcy. 03:32 Czekaj 03:32 Mnie to mówisz? (bp) 03:33 http://imgur.com/94AGuOD 03:33 Pomysły lecą, wena nie. 03:35 o/ 03:36 Tak jak przypuszczałem 03:36 Dominges ma dwa konta 03:36 * MaRsHuK detektyw (cigar) 03:36 Ja miałam kilka pomysłów, ale tak: pierwszy pomysł - "Puff, beznadziejny!", drugi - "Puff, nie nadaje się!" 03:36 I nic nie napisałam. 03:36 A weny jako-takiej nie miałam jeszcze w ogóle w tym roku. 03:57 Bo robi największe rozwałki. (feelg) 03:58 Większe niż sam serial. :v 03:58 A raczej przeznaczenie w serialu. 03:58 c; 03:58 Chwila a kto to był Toothy? 03:58 Ta fioletowa wiewiórka 03:58 http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/images/bios/HappyTreeFriends-toothy.gif 03:59 Nie stop 03:59 To nie wiewiór. :v 03:59 To bóbr 04:00 Ten co mu zawsze oko wypada 04:00 A no tak 04:00 Zaponiałem 04:00 Flaky x Flippy c: 04:01 Nie plz 04:01 NIE rozumiem. ;-; 04:01 * Azazel Lacharses rzuca kotletem w Nosee 04:01 atak kotletem 04:01 uuuuu 04:02 Czy tylko ja myślę że HTF to najlepsza kreskówka na świecie? 04:02 Nie 04:03 Ziomek jest fajniejsze 04:03 Szkoda że jej nie puszczają na karton network :c 04:03 Karton network się stacza 04:03 Coraz bardziej 04:04 Niestety 04:04 Jedynymi oglądalnymi kreskówkami są: Niesamowity świat Gumballa, Totalna porażka, Steven Universe i Pora na przygodę 04:04 mam coś w rodzaju uczulenia na mleko 04:04 właśnie wypiłam mleko bananowo-czekoladowe 04:04 umrę 04:05 Ja mam całą nogę przez komary pogryzioną 04:05 Ale o AT to już sprawa dyskusyjna bo mi już strasznie zalatuje sztucznością. 04:05 A ja mam jęczmień 04:05 My - to klejnotów blask! Gdy walki przyjdzie czas... to choćbyś wątpił w nas my złu nie damy szans! 04:05 A ja mam podrapane nogi przez psy. : 04:05 I fajnie w sumie bo chodzę cały czas w okularach przeciwsłonecznych 04:06 Pobrałem dzisiaj Bandicam... 04:06 Nie mogę go znaleźć! 04:07 Pewnie w pobranych. c: 04:07 Aha 04:07 Zaraz sprawdzę 04:09 Musiałem go po raz drugi zainstalować T_T 04:10 Hey 04:10 yo czarnuchu 04:11 o/ 04:12 Nowo-Soworoczna 04:13 Hey 04:13 cześć 04:13 A idę się przejść 04:13 zw 04:13 zetwu 04:15 Nos 04:15 * Azazel Lacharses bije nogą świni Nosee 04:15 atak nogą wieprza 04:26 o/ 04:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5YRoW3SN8w Dzwońcie po egzorcystę! ;_; 04:36 Hej 04:36 o/ 04:11 o/ 04:12 Nowo-Soworoczna 04:13 Hey 04:13 cześć 04:13 A idę się przejść 04:13 zw 04:13 zetwu 04:15 Nos 04:15 * Azazel Lacharses bije nogą świni Nosee 04:15 atak nogą wieprza 04:26 o/ 04:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5YRoW3SN8w Dzwońcie po egzorcystę! ;_; 04:36 Hej 04:36 o/ 04:38 https://scontent-fra3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/13418584_898782650231986_8757666256347594650_o.jpg 04:39 Nigdy więcej pizzy przed snem... 04:38 https://scontent-fra3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/13418584_898782650231986_8757666256347594650_o.jpg 04:39 Nigdy więcej pizzy przed snem... 04:47 Wątek:125544 04:47 No elo 04:47 Tym bardziej, że jesteś dzierwczyną o ile się nie mylę, więc tym bardziej powinno to Cię przerażać. 04:47 Kurde, powinnam się bać. 04:48 Strych jest straszny? 04:55 >Tym bardziej, że jesteś dzierwczyną o ile się nie mylę, więc tym bardziej powinno to Cię przerażać 04:55 Ale rak 04:56 Nom 04:47 Wątek:125544 04:47 No elo 04:47 Tym bardziej, że jesteś dzierwczyną o ile się nie mylę, więc tym bardziej powinno to Cię przerażać. 04:47 Kurde, powinnam się bać. 04:48 Strych jest straszny? 04:55 >Tym bardziej, że jesteś dzierwczyną o ile się nie mylę, więc tym bardziej powinno to Cię przerażać 04:55 Ale rak 04:56 Nom 05:07 Tyle osób a wszyscy martwi... 05:12 Jak przepłynąć ocean? 05:12 S Tadkiem 05:12 Hell 05:12 o 05:14 o rzymek wsał z martwych 05:14 stał 05:14 wstał* 05:14 cholerna klawiatura 05:07 Tyle osób a wszyscy martwi... 05:12 Jak przepłynąć ocean? 05:12 S Tadkiem 05:12 Hell 05:12 o 05:14 o rzymek wsał z martwych 05:14 stał 05:14 wstał* 05:14 cholerna klawiatura 05:19 o jednak nie 05:19 xd 05:19 o jednak nie 05:19 xd 05:28 haloo 05:28 żyje ktoś? 05:28 Co porabiacie :) 05:28 Gram w gre 05:30 ogladam chore rzeczy 05:30 wszyscy grają 05:30 jak można mieć takie wągry? 05:30 fuj 05:30 nikogo nie ma 05:31 Nowa 05:31 Pooglądaj kotki 05:31 To już jest dużo lepsze 05:31 nie 05:31 albo tygryski czy inne lamparty 05:31 wyciąganie wągrów z twarzy jest bardziej satysfakcjonujące 05:32 znaczy ćwiczysz przed lustrem 05:34 jotjot 05:37 Wchodzi baba do windy... 05:37 A tam schody! 05:37 pozwołołoło 05:37 Pozwoliłem sobie pożyczyć bit kurde 05:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JImcvtJzIK8 05:38 Puść jom. 05:38 (temmie) 05:38 that's not good enough 05:38 (temmie) 05:38 Dzisiaj oglądałem jakieś "Temmie gets money for colleg" czy coś takiego i to jest ekstra x'DD 05:39 To jest cudne x'D 05:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkox8x1LxQ4 05:39 Pewnie to x'D 05:40 rzucam tak w ozza 05:40 a on wtedy tańczy 05:40 O nie. 05:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE-1RPDqJAY 05:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgdqKCsev5I 05:41 moje lepsze 05:41 :P 05:41 nie 05:42 tak 05:42 mylisz sę 05:42 się 05:43 nie nie mylę sie 05:43 jestem starszy i swoje wiem 05:43 jesteś starszy nie wiesz co modne 05:43 wiem 05:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-kx9YgItFY 05:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHNczNvOnGc 05:48 dobra to o lamach fajne 05:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGlyFc79BUE 05:49 znam 05:53 Zna ktoś z was krainę grzybów? 05:54 nom 05:54 kto nie zna 05:54 Dzięki krainie grzybów wiem jak skutecznie jabłko 05:56 Ozz zna wszystko 05:56 *szeptem* nawet mojżesza 05:56 Ale i tak HTF lepsze <3 06:01 a tam od razu mojżesza 06:02 to ja sprzedałem bogu plan stworzenia 06:02 nie ma się czym chwalić 06:02 to wyjaśnia to partactwo 06:03 nie mówiłem że to był dobry plan 06:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe_Z2VIqN6E 06:04 poleć mi jakiś Serial Ozzmadeusz 06:06 jakiś konkretny gatunek 06:06 a wymień ze 3 06:07 takie co Ty lubisz 06:07 battlestar galactica 06:07 stargate 06:08 firefly 06:09 jeszcze to jest świetnym serialem 06:09 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1319690/ 06:10 ale tamte to moje top 3 ever 06:10 szczególnie firefly 06:11 ehhhh 06:11 co tak wzdychasz rycku 06:12 jak tam życie na wolności 06:12 nie jest kolorowo 06:12 o czym jest firefly 06:12 że tak powiem 06:14 space western 06:14 samotność dokucza 06:14 czy może wspomnienia? 06:24 witam zapoznaj się z regulaminem żebym nie musiał się denerwować 06:24 xd 06:24 Ok 06:24 i żeby nie było spamu na tablicy w stylu "ohoho za co ban? wyrzućcie rycerza śmierci ze stanowiska! to terrorysta i faszysta!" 06:24 albo założyć własną 06:24 pfff 06:25 gdzie są jacyś zadymiarze 06:25 nudzi mi się 06:26 Nudy. Napisze Paste Pa :P 06:26 elo 06:26 pozdro 06:26 wszystko sięzacina na tej walonej wiki 06:27 yo 06:27 o/ 06:27 pfpfpf 06:27 i nie wracaj 06:27 ehhh 06:27 tacy powtarzalni 06:28 Dlaczego ktoś mi pisze na tablicy czemu dodałem ek do jakiejś głupiej pasty a potem ma problemy ze zrozumieniem tego że ją usunęli bo łąmała regulamin xD 06:28 Nosee 06:28 bo to ameby umysłowe 06:28 Spójrz na moją tablicę 06:28 ja to od razu usuwam nawet nie czytam tego syfu 06:28 Przejrzyj te 11 stron 06:28 Znajdziesz tam 90% problemów userów typu 06:28 Czemu skasowałaś moją pastę 06:28 Czemu mnie zbanowałaś 06:28 xD 06:29 patusy 06:30 Moja tablica to patologia 06:30 idiots, idiots everywere 06:30 mam patologia na ping 06:30 Moja rodzina to patologia 06:30 od tych rajdów rudzielca 06:30 uyuyuy ta wiki to patologia uyuyu MWŚ jest lepsze 06:31 Ta wiki to bagno 06:31 Już lepsze OW 06:31 w sumie to bym się nawet wzruszył 06:31 gdybym nie wiedział jak jego morda wygląda 06:31 jak to jest kwintesencja rudości 06:31 niech wbija bestia i poczyta prawdę o sobie czekam 06:32 Dzisiaj patologię spotykam na sr 06:32 I mam dość 06:32 Czekaj Czekaj 06:32 RYcerz piszesz o kim? 06:32 a jak myślisz 06:32 rudy 06:32 gruby 06:32 i 162 wzrostu 06:32 Mam cały czas muzyczkę Temmie w głowie ;-; 06:32 i jest z MWŚ 06:32 xD 06:32 hahaha 06:32 tak czułem 06:32 i ma cośz głową 06:32 szkoda że mam tam bana 06:33 no i wisienką na torcie jest wyzywanie przez niego matek 06:33 tak bardzo się stęskniłem za wkurzaniem dzieci 06:35 spokojnie 06:35 na wszystko przyjdzie pora 06:37 ehhh 06:37 http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/news/game-updates/patch/opis-patcha-612 06:37 Elo 06:44 Rycerz 06:44 Grasz? 06:44 ? 06:44 nie 06:44 po co 06:45 Normal/aram 06:45 Bo mam dość rankedów 06:46 a ja dość życia 06:46 w sumie to dobrze się składa 06:46 bo to moje konto by się dąlo sprzedać za niezły hajs 06:49 Czołem waszmościom o/ 06:49 yo 06:50 Czołem, mości Ślepowron :> 06:50 a z resztą 06:50 do mnie to było? 06:50 Ślepowron to herb 06:51 A i asan Ślepowron? 06:51 Jeśliby tak to i do waszmości :> 06:51 nie rozumiem pijackiego bełkotu 06:51 przykro mi 06:51 następnym razem odsącz ten denat 06:51 bo się dogadać nie da 06:53 Znaj waćpan politykę 06:53 Pan Nosee to herbowny Ślepowronu 06:53 A więc witam go po nazwie herbu 06:53 Jeno waszmość jakowy problem widzisz 06:54 nie ogarniam życia 06:54 z całej grupy jedyny zdaj test xD 06:54 wszyscy do Ciebie dzoniw 06:54 co miałęś w 2 06:54 metafizyczny czy cavalier xd 06:54 ty ogarniasz 06:54 poweidz metafizyczny 06:54 ja nie ogarniam 06:54 to nie możliwe xD 06:54 i płaczo 06:54 a Ty się śmiej 06:54 ;-; 06:55 koło sięzamyka 06:56 "Dear Students, 06:56 today’s retake of the semester test was passed by Mr. Konrad Lach. 06:56 The rest did not pass because you identified the passage incorrectly" 06:56 mogę umierać 06:56 szczęśliwy 06:56 hahaha 06:56 bunt młodego pokolenia artystów wobec ideałów pozytywistycznych 06:57 Mam Boreliozę 06:59 Hej 06:59 yo 06:59 bunt młodego pokolenia pisarzy wobec administracji cp 06:59 Co 06:59 xD 06:59 a nic porównuję sobie modernizm do obecnej sytuacji na wiki 07:00 o lol 07:00 jestem dekadentem 07:00 Ja też lel 07:00 * Azazel Lacharses zakłada Ryckowi czapke urodzinowa 07:00 uczę się pierwszy raz od 8 miesięcy 07:00 chcesz tortu? 07:00 i przyznaję że to całkiem ciekawe 07:01 wolę peta 07:01 albo od razu splifa 07:01 wiśniowy czy cytrynowy? 07:01 07:02 nie palę mentolowych 07:02 mówię od razu 07:02 tort głuptasie 07:02 alkoholowy 07:02 Jedna osoba do lola 07:02 18 lat udręki i cierpienia 07:02 niezły wynik 07:03 * Azazel Lacharses karmi Ryca 07:03 po drodze mogłem się przecież sobie poharatać łapy skoczyć z mostu albo złamać kark 07:03 jedz, potrzebujesz sił na pozostałe 60 lat 07:03 oby nie 07:03 yo 07:06 ... 07:02 tort głuptasie 07:02 alkoholowy 07:02 Jedna osoba do lola 07:02 18 lat udręki i cierpienia 07:02 niezły wynik 07:03 * Azazel Lacharses karmi Ryca 07:03 po drodze mogłem się przecież sobie poharatać łapy skoczyć z mostu albo złamać kark 07:03 jedz, potrzebujesz sił na pozostałe 60 lat 07:03 oby nie 07:03 yo 07:06 ... 07:07 nie tnij się księżniczko 07:08 cześć 07:10 Napisałam xD 07:12 fajnie 07:19 Sajek, ratuj! 07:20 Yo 07:20 o/ 07:21 Hej Kaczko 2016 06 14